


Now and Forever

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the 15th anniversary concert, there was also a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

Ohno yawned. It was the night after their first day of concert in Hawaii. They were doing the evaluation for the day, but he really couldn’t care less about the concert right then. His only concern was for the little brat who got a heatstroke at that day.

“Is that all?” Jun asked everybody around after he’d done with his own list about today’s concert. It was still surprising to Ohno that the guy had a time to take notes on small details when he was the one who was on the stage, along with his four band mates. But it wasn’t the time to be amazed on that fact.

“MatsuJun, I think we have to do something about the heat. It was incredibly hot outside and I think it will be too careless of us if we don’t do something about that,” he spoke, moving his eyes to Nino’s direction right across the room.

“Ah! You’re right. I forgot about that. Guys. Please prepare lemons for tomorrow. It’s the best to keep us cool when the heat is like hell like today. Put it on the backstage but make it close and easy for us to reach,” he jotted his request down on his notebook, along with all other notes.

“If there’s nothing else, then I’ll call it a day and we can all go to rest,” he paused, waited from any response from anybody in that room, “I guess that means nothing else. Okay, everybody, thank you for your hard work today, let’s make tomorrow a blast too!”

Everybody applauded. Ohno did too, a little bit reluctantly. When everybody had begun to leave the place, he walked to Jun who was still in the middle of the room.

“MatsuJun,” he called.

Jun turned his head to Ohno direction, “hm? What is that, Riida?”

“We’ll have rehearsal tomorrow, right? I think we better let Nino rest and free him from rehearsal,” Ohno pointed Nino with his head, “if the weather is going to be like this and we let him do rehearsal with us tomorrow, we won’t be able to uphold a concert, I suppose.”

“Ah. You’re right. You want to tell him that yourself or should I?” Jun asked.

“Tell him that, please. I have no authority to do that anyway,” Ohno smiled, “thank you, MatsuJun.”

“No worries, Riida. It’s one of my responsibilities,” Jun smiled back and walked across the room to tell Nino.

“Oh. And when you’re done telling him, meet me outside, will you? There is one more thing,” Ohno racked his brain.

_It’s now or never._

\---

“Nino,” Ohno knocked Nino’s room the morning after. He wanted to talk to him since yesterday, but he decided to let him rest for the night instead. He still hated the fact that Jun put them in separate rooms. It’s not like they were going to have steamy hot sex in a hotel room a night before their concert anyway.

“Hai. Wait a second,” Ohno could hear Nino’s answer from behind the door.

The door was opened and Nino was standing behind the door. Handsome as always. Seemed like he just had a shower.

“May I come in?” Ohno asked.

“Of course, of course, come in, Oh chan,” he slid over to give Ohno a way to come in.

Ohno moved inside and sat on the bed. He tried to rearrange his words once again.

“How’s your back?” he decided to take it slow. He didn’t want to make this too surprising for Nino, because well, who knows how Nino would react on this.

“Better. Would be better if I got to sleep with you last night, though,” he complained.

Ohno smiled. He pat the bed next to him to gesture Nino to sit there. Nino obeyed. He sat beside Ohno and put his head on Ohno’s shoulder.

“I don’t like it here. No. I hate it here. I know this concert is important and all, but I really dislike the fact that it’s really hot here. It made me hate myself because apparently my body is no longer built for this anymore while you guys’ are still working fine,” he sulked.

Ohno circled his hand to Nino’s waist and used his other hand to hold Nino’s hand, squeezing it in a consoling manner.

“I wanted to play games to make me feel better but when I do I’ll lose my sleep time then my body will just get worse. It sucks. Really.”

Ohno still hadn’t answered any of Nino’s complains. He knew better that Nino just wanted to be listened as he bitched his heart out.

“There is nothing here that can make me feel good, you know. And when I don’t feel good, my health will worsen. I don’t know what to do, Oh chan.”

It was his cue. When Nino called his name after a nonstop ranting, it meant that he should start to talk.

“There is something that I just figured out, you know,” Ohno said slowly.

“Hn?” Ohno could feel Nino’s head tilting on his shoulder to his direction.

“I just figured out that same-sex marriage is legal here in Hawaii,” Ohno continued. His voice somehow sounded funny when he mentioned it.

“Why are you telling me this again?” Nino sounded confused.

“And I think I have to really start to take care of you completely, seeing how bad your condition could be,” Ohno was still talking vaguely.

“Let’s get married,” Ohno suddenly turned his head to Nino.

“He?” was Nino’s reaction.

“I’m serious. Let’s do it while we’re here. We still get a week to stay here after the concert, right? So we do have time to prepare. I already asked MatsuJun to prepare everything and he already said yes,” Ohno turned their bodies so they were face to face.

“And I’ve also talked to the old man. I asked MatsuJun to accompany me to see him yesterday, it wasn’t an easy thing to ask, it was already past midnight when he finally agreed,” Ohno raised his eyebrows, “that’s why I didn’t come here to sleep with you last night.”

Ohno moved his hand to caress Nino’s cheek, “so, what do you say?”

“Wait a minute,” Nino stuttered. He was blushing hard.

Ohno moved his face closer to Nino’s, “it’s now or never, Kazu,” he whispered before closing his eyes and brushing his lips to Nino’s softly.

Nino gaped. He was so surprised that he didn’t make any objection and returned the kiss softly.

Ohno smiled on that reaction. He broke the kiss and teasingly said, “you haven’t told me your answer.”

Nino nodded his head slowly before pulling Ohno into a tight hug.

“Yes of course I would _love_ to marry you, you old man,” he mumbled to Ohno’s shoulder.

\---

Ohno looked around happily. He really couldn't believe that this day would come. He reached over for the mic on stage. He had told MatsuJun that he would like to sing to Nino on their wedding party in some sorts, and of course the concert planner, who was apparently capable of planning a wedding too, had put the best band for the wedding party. The one from their concert, that is.

The intro of Niji was playing. Ohno could see the surprised look in Nino's face as he started singing. Ohno smiled when he saw Nino had his jaw dropped open for the whole first verse of the song.

Ohno smiled again when he saw Nino recovered from his shock and started to turn his head from left to right. He was saying "Is that real? Seriously?" to everyone around him, earning a smug smile from Jun, an "I can feel you" look from Sho, and a tearful expression from Aiba.

_Bikkuri shita kao de watashi wo mitsumete wa kyuuni kuchi togarase puitto soto miru no._

It seemed like Nino was already recovered completely from his shock. Ohno could see him mouthing the song lyrics all along, singing with him. It was his song after all.

Ohno could feel everything was flashing right before his eyes. From the moment they met, the moment they were holding their feelings back from each other, the moment they finally got the bravery to talk their feelings out loud, the moment they decided to give up to the obstacles and the fact that they could never be together, to the moment when they finally ran back to each other because they found out that it was impossible to live without each other. Their biggest obstacles were nothing compared to the feelings they had when they’re together.

Ohno could still remember every expression Nino had when all of those happened. How at first he couldn’t believe that the brat had such expression. Such... emotion. Until he finally understood everything. That bratty attitude was just an effort of seeking for attention. Nino was a childish guy who was craving for attention. So he decided to give him all the attention he needed. It didn’t work smoothly most of the time, but Ohno had learned his way through that, and even when he couldn’t get to see Nino’s smile every time, he could always be the one to put a smile onto that beautiful face.

Ohno started to feel his own feelings were overwhelming him as he continued singing. He wasn't really the type of person who would get emotional over anything, even though he loved the nostalgic feeling of something. But apparently, everything was just too beautiful he couldn't hold himself.

_"Suki da yo" hitokoto yo?_

Ohno could see Nino's eyes were teary by then and he realized that his eyes were too. That was just too surreal for him. They just had Arashi's 15th anniversary concert three days before, and right then he was standing in front of their beloved friends and family, with Nino as his legal spouse, mouthing his song’s lyrics together, singing with him.

_"Niji ga kirei da yo  
Iya, omae no hou ga…"_

Even Johnny Kitagawa himself was there. Smiling at him like he had just done a million dollar worth of concert or something.

_Tere hajimeru kimi ni  
"Arigatou, arigatou" _

Ohno ended the song and looked to Nino who had already been tearing up without any effort to hide it. He smiled.

_After 15 years, finally we're here. This will be forever. I'll make sure of that myself._


End file.
